Thinking of You
by Crescent Matrix
Summary: One-shot. A story of a woman who found and lost, loved and was loved. Inspired by Katy Perry's Thinking of You. Please read and review.


**Author's Note:** Yes, yes, I know I should be continuing my other stories, but I just couldn't help it! Anyway, this one-shot may be a bit confusing, so ask questions if you will. Read and review, please!

**Disclaimer:**No own characters. Plot, yes, lyrics, nope.

* * *

**Thinking of You**

**By: Crescent Matrix**

_Comparisons are easily done_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection_

His lips were different from _his_.

Sasuke had returned. Six years they patiently waited for him to finish his first goal. A lot had happened during those six years. A lot had changed, and those changes were things the absent couldn't have known of.

The first thing he did was to kiss her. Sakura was surprised and shocked at the same time as she was pulled from her seat in the ramen stand and into a needy kiss from the raven-haired boy.

Sakura's thoughts were spinning. It wasn't gentle, soft, or caring like _his_. She couldn't help but compare them. _His _velvet lips were so sensual that she could feel _his_ love for her pouring out of those lips. She couldn't feel anything from Sasuke. She didn't feel anything from him at all. She was kissing the person she loved. But that's just it. She _loved _Sasuke. She loves _him _so much more.

'But we couldn't be...' A tear rolled down her face. Sasuke thought that she was just very happy to see him after all these years. She was happy to see Sasuke... but the sorrow weighed heavier in her heart.

_Like an apple hanging from a tree_

_I picked the ripest one_

_I still got the seed_

Every night before she slept, she would look at the locket _he _gave her for her sixteenth birthday. It was made of a glittering silver metal shaped into a cherry blossom, a perfect round stone of jade adorning the middle. Inside was a picture of them at the evening of her birthday.

_He _had taken her out for their weekly dinner dates. She wore the baby blue dress Ino had given her as a gift with matching shoes. _He_ asked the waiter to take a picture of them sitting on the garden fountain of the restaurant. Soft smiles adorned their faces. _His _arms were placed around her and now, Sakura could still remember how it felt, that warmth she'd hoped to stay forever encased in.

It was her lullaby.

_You said move on_

_Where do I go_

She was crying in _his_ arms that night. _He_ was supposed to leave for a mission.

"But an S-Class mission?!" She wanted to scream at her teacher and mother-figure. She was enraged. Tsunade knew how she felt about _him _and how _he_ felt about her. 'I can't have you by my side, but am I going to have to lose you, too?' Sakura didn't trust him. Sure, _he_ had done a lot of those suicidal missions for a long time and survived them all, but _he _kept returning barely alive. Once, _his_ heart stopped for all of five seconds. Sakura kept crying as she hit _him_ again and again when he was well.

"Sakura..." She turned to the silky voice that almost whispered her name. "I'll be fine." She looked at him with softened eyes and just touched the warmth of _his_ body the rest of the night.

_I guess second best_

_Is all I will know_

She walked the aisle wearing the flowing snowy dress. Sasuke looked upon her as she went nearer with a soft smile. He had changed, after all, and maybe she had changed as well. They stared at each other lovingly as the distance between them grew smaller, but somewhere in the back of Sakura's mind, this sacred ceremony didn't feel quite right.

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

His touch was different from _his_.Sasuke's fingertips touched hers and she felt a jolt of electricity pass through her fingers, as though they were never meant to meet. She was feeling _guilty_. 'Why? I'm supposed to be happy now, right?' Her eyes, covered by her pink tresses, were filmed by tears. Sasuke didn't seem to notice as he took her hands in his and smiled at the large mosaic above them.

_Thinking of you_

_What you would do if_

_You were the one_

_Who was spending the night_

His smell was different from _his_. Sakura didn't feel like she belonged in Sasuke's arms.

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your eyes_

His eyes were the same, and yet very much different. Both black, then both crimson, the other, one black and one crimson. Sure you would say they were similar, but they are very much different. She had much preferred those beautiful mismatched eyes.

_You're like an Indian summer_

_In the middle of winter_

The times they fought. The times they laughed. The times they loved. She knows she can't turn back time just to be with _him _all over again, bitter or sweet those times may be, and if she could, she would.

_Like a hard candy_

_With a surprise center_

_He_ was always so serious, well, most of the time anyway. She remembered seeing that small twitch of his masked lips time and again, and whenever she did, she smiled inside, despite her irritation whenever _he _arrived late. First impressions aren't everything, after all.

What _he_ used to be when _he_ was her teacher. What _he_ used to be when _he_ was her friend. What _he_ used to be when _he_ was her lover. What he is now... Even then, or a little while later, she knew she wanted to be with _him_.

_How do I get better_

_Once I've had the best_

When she spoke to Ino about _him_, her love, and her despair, Ino couldn't do anything but take her into her arms and give her a shoulder to cry on. She listened. That's the only thing she could do.

_You said there's_

_Tons of fish in the water_

_So the waters I will test_

"It's the law, Sakura."

"Well, the law can go to hell for all I care! Don't you want this, too?!" She pleaded _him_, tears brimming in their eyes. He was silent for a little while. "Well?"

"Sakura..." She looked at _him_ with hope in her eyes. She was important, she knew. _He_ loved her. _He_ can't say otherwise. _He _just can't. "You'll find someone."

_He kissed my lips_

_I taste your mouth_

Evening came and she still stood before _him_ still dressed in those black garments. Sasuke stood beside her. "Sakura, let's go home." And he looked into her empty eyes, knowing how death can hit his wife very hard. Putting an arm on her shoulder, he led her back to their home. "It's okay..." He kissed her lips softly. "It's okay..." He listened to her quiet sobbing, kissing her lips still, not knowing a different face was appearing before her eyes, a different voice was softly whispering in her ear.

_He pulled me in_

_I was disgusted with myself_

"Oh, Sakura..." She felt so guilty. But they were married, after all, what was there to be guilty about? Tears were forming yet again.

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

'Why can't I stop crying...?' It felt so wrong. It wasn't supposed to be him she was with. Not like this... 'I love Sasuke, don't I?' She does. Just not as much.

_Thinking of you_

_What you would do if_

_You were the one_

_Who was spending the night_

'Why aren't you with me tonight?' A teardrop fell.

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into..._

_His _eyes... She wants to see them so bad...

_You're the best_

_And yes I do regret_

She shouldn't have told Tsunade. Or Naruto. Or even Ino. She should have been more careful. What if there wasn't such a law? What if they hadn't... fallen in love? Her eyes widened at the thought. It just hurt too much...

_How I could let myself_

_Let you go_

Her calling out _his_ name, crying out for his touch. She could've fought. She loved _him_, right?

_Now, Now the lesson's learned_

_I touched and I was burned_

'Do I regret this love just because I'm hurt?' She already knew that pain would come from loving. 'No...' He promised, after all, didn't he? Fate was so cruel. Here were two people who loved each other, a love that is hard to find. And yet, they couldn't be together. Laws made by men rule men. And yet laws made by love... weren't men meant to follow them first and foremost?

_Oh I think you should know_

'I love you...'

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you_

_What you would do if_

_You were the one_

_Who was spending the night_

Sasuke found out. "How could you not tell me?!" He was angry. Of course he was angry. His wife was crying for a dead man for a month! She never did tell him about that particular past relationship. No one told him either. And now, here she was in front of him, dark red circles surrounding her eyes, puffy cheeks adjoining, crying still.

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your eyes_

But loved her anyway. He didn't let her answer. Instead, he embraced her like he always did, only much tighter. He knew she was hurting. This is the only thing he can do while he waits for her. He'll help her, even if he was hurting, too, a little bit.

_Looking into your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes_

She couldn't take it. "W-Why?" she asked him with a raspy voice. It was _his_ fault they both will hurt... for a very long time. Sasuke looked at her with a smile.

"The same reason you're hurting now. But I can wait, Sakura, I can wait."

_Oh won't you walk through_

_And bust in the door_

_And take me away_

Every night she dreamt of _him_ taking her someplace far else, where only the both of them exist. When the morning comes, her dream is shattered, and yet... seeing Sasuke sleeping beside her... it didn't feel as bad as it did before.

_Oh no more mistakes_

"I'll just have to... live..."

_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay..._

"As much as I love him..." She laid a bouquet of irises on the gray tombstone, and then stood at the meadow with her husband.

"_Here lies Hatake Kakashi_

_A son, a friend, and a teacher_

_He will never be forgotten_

_For he loved and was loved"_

"He will live in you... our love, Sakura..." And yet again, Sasuke took her in his arms. Let her cry on his shoulder till she can cry no more...

* * *

**Author's Note:** Um, me trying to explain... See, the order is a bit mixed up, but the story goes that Kakashi and Sakura had a relationship before Sasuke came back. When Sasuke came back, he hooked up with Sakura, not knowing that Sakura had just broken up with Kakashi not long before. Kakashi and Sakura had to break up because of some international law that no teacher (even former teacher) can have a relationship with his/her student. So, no one tells Sasuke about their relationship (either he didn't ask, didn't care, or asked but people changed the topic quite often). Sasuke and Sakura get married a few years after, and Kakashi was invited, although not seemingly present in the fic. Soon after, Sakura still meets up with Kakashi as friends, and then Sakura learned that Kakashi was being sent on that S-rank mission (I told you it was mixed up XD). Then a week or two later, Sakura learned that Kakashi died. Sasuke still doesn't know how close Kakashi and Sakura were, not until he got the truth from a sorrowful Sakura who was still mourning for Kakashi's death. And well, it pretty much ends with Sasuke going with Sakura to visit the grave of Kakashi. My implication is that Sakura would learn to love Sasuke, while Kakashi would still be a fond memory. Um, so, what do you think? Please read and review! ^_^ (Whew! That was kinda long! o.o)


End file.
